Two Teams? No Problem
by immortalrmy
Summary: Kensi is abducted from a bar and held captive, but for what reason? I'll give you a hint. Marty Deeks. How will our favorite LAPD liaison take having another partner in trouble, and in trouble because of him?
1. Kensi?

**_Hello everyone! So first off, I just wanted to say thank you for being interested in this story.  
><em>**_**I just have to say a few things before I start. This story is ALL MINE. Obviously I don't own any of the characters from the show, but I did write this story a few years ago and put it up under another name on here. Unfortunatly something happened and I wasn't able to get onto my old account so alas... I had to make another one and re-post my stories. My old account is writingangel13 if you want to go check it out. If you have read the old story, I have made a few changes to fit the new season of NCIS: LA.  
><strong>__**So again, I own nothing but the creativity it took to create this story. :) Thanks Guys! NOW ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Kensi opened her eyes to blackness. At first her heart jumped into her throat, but she calmed down and took stock of the situation. She was blindfolded, and her hands were attached to something with what felt like handcuffs. They were behind her. The car she was in was bumping along, but she managed to pull her phone out of her back pocket. She dialed what she hoped was her six digit password to send and agent in distress message to her team. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she had typed it correctly. She slipped it back into her pocket, making sure it stayed on. After twenty minutes the car stopped and men could be heard speaking in something that sounded like Latin. Whatever it was, Kensi, who was fluent in a few languages couldn't understand it.<p>

"Get up," someone said in English.

He pulled her up by one arm after someone else freed her hands. The blindfold remained on and rough hands were around her wrists. Another hand was on the back of her neck making sure she couldn't go anywhere. She was led through a door and down a long hall. Even through the dark blindfold, Kensi could tell the hall was brightly lit. She heard people yelling on either side of her. Though they were all speaking different languages, she could understand them unlike her captors who were yelling back in the mix of languages Kensi had given up trying to understand.

The men holding her suddenly stopped. She heard the metallic scraping of a key sliding into a lock, then a door creaking open. The hands left her wrists and the hand on her neck shoved forward making her fall. Her left knee hit the ground hard making her cry out. She rolled over and pulled the blindfold off in one swift motion, but both men had entered the room and slammed the door. They were advancing on her so she got up, somewhat unsteadily because of her now injured knee.

One man was as tall and muscular reminding her strikingly of Sam and the other was about the size of Callen, although his hands were enormous. They were bigger than her face. As the big one came into arms reach, Kensi pulled her arm back and hit his face so hard he took a step back. She took no time to enjoy it however. She aimed another punch at his friend's face, but he caught her hand easily. He spun her around and held her arms tight to her back. She fought but soon the other man had joined his friend. He hit Kensi square in the jaw so hard she saw colored dots in front of her eyes. She tasted blood. The men drug her backward and dropped her against the wall. While she was still dazed they hooked heavy shackles to her wrists. With one last kick to the side, both men left.

Kensi's vision was slowly returning to normal but every time she breathed to deep, there was a stab of pain on left side.

'_Broken rib, split lip and concussion," _she thought. _'Great.'_

She shook her head and lifted her arms. The chins clinked against the ground and seemed too heavy to even bother to move. She leaned against the wall and let her eyes slide shut. Sleep soon overtook her.

* * *

><p>Callen's eyes flew open. It took him a minute to realize it was his phone ringing not his alarm. He groaned and rolled over reaching to turn it off, but then he noticed it was Kensi's ring tone. Intrigued, he opened the phone then jumped out of his bed. There on the screen Kensi's face was smiling up at him. Above that it said 'agent in distress.' He saved the message just as his phone rang again. This time it was Sam.<p>

"Yeah I got the message. I'm on my way."

"Hurry G," Sam said then hung up.

Twenty minutes later he skidded to a stop in his parking spot and dashed inside. He took the stairs two at a time almost knocking a young woman weighed down by papers off the side of the staircase. He grabbed her arm and steadied her and muttered something that sounded like an 'I'm sorry.' When he was sure she wasn't going to fall, he ran up the rest of the stairs.

He walked into the computer room where the team was assembled; minus one. Eric and Nell were typing furiously pulling up documents on Kensi and maps where her face was blinking on different areas. Sam was scrolling through the documents on the big screen. Deeks was pacing and rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger, and Hettie was nowhere to be seen.

"Callen," Sam said in greeting alerting the others to his presence.

"Where is she?" he asked the room.

"Kensi and I went to the bar last night after our case was over and that's where she got taken from," Nell said stepping up to Callen.

He looked down at the young technical analyst and noticed she was sporting a split lip and a swollen black eye.

"Jesus Nell, are you alright?" Callen asked putting a gentle hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine," she said dismissively. "We have to worry about Kensi now."

She walked back to her computer.

"This is the traffic cam facing the exit of the bar."

Callen stepped to Sam's side. He was enlarging a video. He pushed play and a dark parking lot was visible. The door on one side of a building opened and Sam tapped the area twice to zoom. Kensi appeared first followed by the energetic Nell. They laughed and joked, both obviously drunk, but Nell the drunker of the two.

A pang of sadness struck Callen's heart as he heard Kensi's joyous laugh. Sam zoomed out a little and four men were visible sneaking up behind them. Callen watched Kensi grow rigid. Whether it was her NCIS: Special Operations training or just woman's intuition that told her they were there, Callen would never know.

Kensi reached for her gun slowly while saying something to Nell, who ducked as she spun around. Three shots rang out. Two of the four fell over and the other two pulled out guns. That impeccable skill with a gun, Callen knew, was from her father's training when she was young. There was no one better with a gun.

Kensi pulled Nell behind a car as the man began to fire. Callen's eyes were drawn to Nell's face in the video. There was a terrified determination there that astounded Callen. Nell wasn't one for confrontation, but when a problem arose, she refused to be the damsel in distress. She was asking Kensi for something, who seemed annoyed by the request and handed over her gun. She pulled another from her left boot.

The gun looked awkward in Nell's hands, but just then another man who Callen hadn't seen before came around behind Kensi. She wasn't expecting another man so she was concentrating on the two shooting at them, but Nell saw him. Her gun popped and the man went down with a new hole in his face. Kensi looked like she was congratulating Nell when Kensi ridged and fell over.

"What happened?" Callen asked.

Eric wound it back and Sam zoomed in.

"Taster," said Sam as they watched another man come around a car and shot the little barbs the girl's way.

The taster hit Kensi in the back and her gun clattered to the pavement. As she fell, the man yelled at Nell to drop her gun. She obeyed and threw her hands up. At that point the other two men came around behind her and hit her in the back of the neck with the butts of their weapons. The other man hoisted Kensi's unconscious frame to his shoulders and threw her into an open white van. The door shut and it drove away leaving the three gun wielding strangers with Nell. Callen saw Eric look away, seeming to know what was coming.

The three men took turns beating Nell, using her face for a new punching bag. Callen saw the real Nell flinch with every strike. Every time she made a noise on the video, Eric would jump a little. The men finally decided they had had enough fun with Nell and turned to leave, the last one landing a hard kick to Nell's face as she was writing holding what was probably broken ribs. Her hand involuntarily touched her nose. That gesture didn't go unnoticed by Eric who took her trembling hand in his.

"Damn," Callen said quietly. "Are you alright Nell?"

She swallowed.

"Fine. We have to find Kensi."

"Is her phone still transmitting?" Deeks asked.

Eric tapped a few buttons and pulled up a map.

"She is in the middle of a lake," Eric said confused.

Callen and Sam glanced at one another.

"Give us directions on route," Callen said as he, Deeks and Sam turned to leave.

"Stop where you are Mr. Callen."

He and Sam turned as Director Vance came on screen.

"You, Mr. Deeks and Mr. Hanna are not going anywhere."

"But Kensi – ," Sam protested.

"If Miss. Blye was in the middle of a lake do you think her phone would be working?" the director asked.

They all looked at Eric like he should have said the same thing.

"I do not know all the details of this case. I'm transferring you to agent McGee who is in route to Los Angeles with Agent David, Agent Dinozzo, and Agent Gibbs."

The screen flashed and the reasonably thinner face of Timothy McGee appeared. Last Callen had seen, McGee was a noobie and was rather plump.

"So what's the story McGee?" Callen asked.

"Five months ago our team came across a group of terrorists that specialize mainly in undercover work. They come, kidnap people who are close to the person they want, and hold them hostage until the person who they want comes to get them."

"So wait, you're saying these guys took Kensi to get one of us?" Sam asked making sure he grasped the situation properly.

"We believe they want Callen," McGee said.

His face was replaced by Gibbs.

"I know you want to go after your agent, but trust me when I say she isn't there. It is a trick. A trick to get you Callen."

Callen rolled his eyes. He was tired of always being the target.

"Fine what do we do then?" he asked.

"Wait for us to get there. We will explain everything when we do."

Callen nodded and the screen went blank. Callen rolled his eyes again and followed Sam out of the room.

Eric watched them leave then looked at Deeks. He was rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes and met Eric's. He shook his head and followed Sam and Callen out of the room as Nell leaned against her desk.

Eric stood up and extended his hand to her.

"You look exhausted," he said.

She yawned in response.

"We have to do more to help Kensi," she said sitting back up.

Eric shook his head.

"Oh no you need to rest. I'll keep looking for Kensi."

She didn't resist as he took her hand and led her to the couch in the office. She lay down and he knelt next to the couch.

"You know it's not your fault," Eric said as a tear ran down Nell's bruised face.

"I should have shot them all," Nell said, her voice untouched by emotion.

"Kensi is good at what she does," Eric said brushing a piece of hair out of Nell's eyes. "She will be alright."

"Then only thing I don't get is why they left me," Nell said, her brow wrinkling.

"I'm glad they didn't take you," he said, a small grin on his face.

She smiled, but he could tell that didn't make her feel better.

"Go to sleep. We will all be here when you wake up," Eric assured her.

She had just nodded off when Sam and Callen called from upstairs.

"What's up?" Eric asked, but before anyone could answer him the TV came to life.

What came on shocked them all into silence. There, sitting tied to a chair was their missing agent.

"What the hell?" Eric practically yelled as he dove for his computer.

"Trace that," Callen said.

"I'm working on it, but if they are using anything other than a video camera, which they probably are, it will be very hard to trace."

"Just do it Eric," Callen hissed.

Sam yelled for Hetti and Deeks, who were right outside the door. They bolted in, sliding to a surprised stop.

"Is that-"

"Kensi," Callen answered Deeks, leaning against the table in front of him.

"Eric can you trace it?" Deeks asked standing right in front of the huge screen.

He seemed to be trying to get as close to his partner as he could.

"I'm trying," the tech said.

"Can you clean up the picture Eric?"

Eric tapped some buttons and the pixley screen became almost crystal clear. Kensi had duct tape over her mouth and her hands were tied behind her. Her eyes were determined but Deeks could see the fear masked by anger. She was watching someone behind the camera.

"Eric what is happening?" Callen asked.

"They must have a really good hacker because they are keeping me from seeing what they are doing, and I can't track the video feed. But I'm working on it," he added the last sentence when he saw Callen and Deek's faces.

A man suddenly was blocking their view of Kensi. He walked to her and started rummaging through her pockets. She squirmed as his hand moved up her inner thigh. Though they could not see his face, they could see hers. Her brows were furrowed and jaw clenched. She pulled her arms, but to no avail. Whatever was holding her was holding her fast.

Deeks was concentrating on her eyes. They were defiant and angry. The brown spheres bore holes into the man's head as his hand continued to move. When he got close enough however she closed her eyes and head butted him. Everyone in the room smiled, and Sam whooped. That was the Kensi Blye they knew. Unfortunately the man didn't enjoy being made a joke of so after he whined and held his now bloody nose he came back and slapped Kensi across the cheek. Deeks flinched with the blow. He heard a soft grunt from his partner, but there was no other sign that she was in pain.

Another man began speaking in a language none of them understood and the first man pulled Kensi's cell out of her back pocket, holding his hand on her backside for longer than necessary. This made fire burn throughout Deeks. The man disappeared behind the camera then reappeared and walked to Kensi again. He ripped he duct tape off and said, "Say exactly what we told you to."

"And if I don't?"

"Trust me sweet heart. You're not as indispensable as you think," he said catching her chin in his hand and pinching her cheek. "Although it would be a shame to lose that ass before I got a piece of it."

"You aren't getting anything from me you oversized ape," Kensi snapped.

Deeks smiled. 'Firecracker all the way,' he thought to himself.

The man turned and went behind the camera again.

"Talk," he instructed.

Kensi didn't say anything. She just stared defiantly above the camera at what Callen guessed was the man's face. Suddenly Hetti's phone rang making them all jump. Hetti answered it then set it to speaker. Gibb's voice came over the line.

"Callen have they called you yet?" she asked.

"No they are videoing Kensi. They want her to say something," Callen answered a little confused as to how he knew something was happening in the case while he was on an airplane.

The phone went silent as Gibbs put his phone on speaker and they listened. By now one of the men had gone up and hit Kensi several times. Deeks was grinding his fist into the table behind him, making his knuckles begin to bleed.

"Fine," she hissed breathlessly as she spit out blood.

She turned defeated eyes on the camera.

"Deeks," she addressed him quietly.

Everyone in the room froze. She wasn't addressing Callen like Gibbs said she would.

"These bastards want you to come to where I am and save me. They say they will kill me if you don't, but I don't think they will because half of them are younger than 20 and I don't think they would hurt-"

But her sentence was ripped from her by a fist to the chest. She doubled over as far as her tied hands would allow.

"That wasn't what we told you to say!" it was another man, but Kensi was right.

He sounded like he was about 18, and obviously inexperienced. The first man came to his side and elbowed him in the ribs. He pushed him out of view and leaned down so his eyes would be level with Kensi's. Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She glared at the man who was holding her chin again.

"Pull another stunt like that, and you will have one less finger instead of a bruised rib."

He roughly let her go and disappeared behind the camera again. Kensi caught her breath and looked back up at the camera. Kensi's eyes held so much pain and fear that Deeks almost couldn't stand it."They are going to kill me Deeks," she said through clenched teeth.

Deeks leaned harder on the table and rested his chin in his hands. Suddenly his phone rang. He jumped and pulled it out. His mouth fell open when he saw 'Kensi' on the phone id.

"Kens?" he asked before he looked back at the screen and saw that she wasn't the one on the phone.

"Hello Mr. Deeks," said the voice on the other line said.

Deeks looked back at the screen as a man holding Kensi's phone.

"Yes Mr. Deeks. I'm sure you see me," he said.

Deeks could hear both the voice on the TV and the voice over the phone, and it was making him crazy.

"Who are you?" Deeks asked barley able to keep his anger in check.

"That does not matter. What does matter is that this woman-" he gestured to Kensi in the background. "Will be dead if you don't get here in 34 hours."

"34 hours? Why 34?" Deeks asked trying to buy time for Eric to trace the call.

"Well technically you have 24, but if you don't show up after 24 then we will inject Miss Blye with a chemical that takes 10 hours to work. That gives you ten more hours to get here. Unfortunately those ten hours will be very painful for your friend here. She will be coughing up parts of her body that should really stay inside of her. It will be very uncomfortable, but it's your call."

"If you hurt her I will make you're very soon to be short life end."

"You have 24 hours Mr. Deeks."

The call ended abruptly and Deeks slammed his phone down.

"Damn it!" he shouted. "Eric did you trace it?"

Eric looked almost afraid to answer.

"No," he said timidly. "There wasn't enough time, and anyway he was using a router that made the signal bounce around. I couldn't get it pinned down."

Deeks slammed his fists on the table. "Well how the hell are we going to find her without a location!" he shouted so loud it made Eric cringe then look to Callen or Sam for help.

Both men looked at each other and Callen stepped forward, only because Sam was just as furious as Deeks was."Deeks, Kensi is safe for now. We will find her," Callen said putting a reassuring hand on his tense shoulder.

Deeks glared back at Callen's worried eyes.

"If we don't find her in time, the blood won't be on your hands Callen. It will be on mine," Deeks hissed.

Deeks threw Callen's hand off his shoulder and crossed the room where he put his fist in the wall.

"She is my agent Deeks. Her blood is going to be on my hands," Callen countered.

Deeks spun to face Callen.

"She is my partner! If something happens to another – " but he stopped.

Everyone knew what had happened to his partner in the LAPD. While Deeks had been undercover, she had been blown up in a car explosion. It all seemed to be rushing back to Deeks so quickly and overwhelming him and Callen saw that. He sighed and took a calming breath.

"Eric I want a countdown clock up."

Eric looked from Callen's downcast face to Deek's, then put up 24 hours on the big screen. It began a countdown. The team watched ten seconds count down on Kensi's life before Callen shook his head and left the room. As he went down the stairs he could be heard saying, "Eric I want her location by the time the DC team gets here!"

Eric gulped and looked for help in Sam's face. He shook his head and turned to leave. Eric looked back at the numbers on the screen. It was at 23:57:24. One minute and three seconds were gone from Kensi's life expectancy. Eric almost broke down from that alone, but Kensi's voice suddenly filled the room.

"Guys I don't know if your still there, but these moron's left the camera on."

Eric fell out of his chair trying to get to the screen so quickly. He tapped it twice to minimize the countdown and pulled up the video that was still running.

"Callen, Sam, get up here!" he yelled as he enlarged the video.

Callen and Sam didn't need to be told. When they heard Kensi's voice, they were practically up the stairs. They slid to a stop behind Eric and Deeks. Nell was right behind them.

"Deeks, I doubt they will kill me. Most of them are kids. There is one big guy that looks like their leader. He calls the shots, and throws most of the punches."

As she spoke she looked like she was trying to wriggle her hands free.

"I haven't been able to see any part of the outside. There are no windows in this place, but I could smell the ocean when they were bringing me in earlier. And I heard freighters. They sounded close. When I'm not in here, I'm in a tiny cell chained to a wall by both wrists. There are about 50 cells in this really long room. They all have a person in them that I have seen. I don't know what kind of operation is happening here, but its bad guys. Just promise me that-" but she stopped. She waited and seemed to be listening.

Then her vision was drawn behind the camera. A door opened and closed. Her eyes grew wide as they came toward her.

"Are you herding cows?" she asked.

The question made no sense to Callen or his team until the men came into view. One was carrying a huge bull whip. Deeks' heart leapt into his chest as thoughts of what they were going to do leapt into his mind.

The man with the whip walked up to Kensi and pulled a knife. Kensi watched it warily as it was put against one arm. He slit her sleeve as he slid it up her arm. He stopped at the inside of her elbow and moved to the buttons on her shirt. Starting at the top, he popped the buttons one by one.

"Turn the camera on. I want her little buddies to see what we do to her," the man said.

Kensi watched the whip wielding man with hard, angry eyes. To the horror of everyone in the room with Callen, the man pulled off his shirt and pants before the camera was covered with the other guy figuring out how to turn it on, which it already was. He moved just before he found what he thought was the on switch. The last thing anyone saw was Kensi's eyes. They were trained on the camera, pleading for help of some kind. Then the screen went black.

"Damn it!" Deeks yelled throwing the pen he was holding.

Sam dodged it and Nell jumped at his sudden outburst. Eric ran his hands through his hair and crushed his eyes with the heels of his palms. Callen put his elbows on the counter in front of him and massaged the bridge of his nose. She was horrified, terrified, and she was probably thinking in the back of her mind that she was going to die.

"God damn it, Eric. Find her," Callen hissed.

He had never been more angry at a single person in his life. Sam followed him to go hit the punching bag a few times. Deeks, who was on the brink of tears, leaned against the table.

"This Gibbs guy better pull a miracle out of his ass," he said to no one in particular.

He shook his head then left the room, not wanting to stare at the countdown clock. Eric sighed pushing his hair out of his eyes. Nell came close and laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. He put his hand over hers and brought it to his cheek and breathed in the sweet smell of her hand lotion. Nell put a hand on each of Eric's shoulder's and turned him to face her.

"How do I fix this?" she asked.

"We get her back," Eric sighed meeting her bright eyes.

"No," Nell said. "How do _I _fix it. This was my fault. I need to make it right."

Eric took hold of her shoulders.

"We have to treat this like any other case. Pretend it's not Kensi we are trying to save before the clock hits zeros across the board."

Nell nodded, a determined look across her face.

"There is something I have to do first," she said then turned and jogged down the hall to where the shooting range was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed! Please REVIEW!<strong>_


	2. Deeks and Dinozzo

_**Alright guys, this chapter is short, but it seemed like an appropriate place to end. Anyway, I own nothing but my OC. I appreciate Reviews telling me what you liked or hated or thought I could change. Thanks guys!**_

* * *

><p>For the second time in two days, Kensi awoke from unconsciousness. She found she was no longer tied to a chair in front of a camera, but back in her cell. She was thankful the idiots who didn't know how to work the camera turned it off before any of her team saw what they did. Realizing she wasn't chained to the wall like she usually was, she stood tentatively, making sure nothing was broken. Her knee ached from the treatment she had received when they first brought her in and she was sure to have a broken rib, but other than that she seemed no worse for wear. She limped a little when she made her way to the bars. She looked out just in time to catch the back of a guard making his way up the hallway. Kensi had been right when she told her team about all the cells. There were indeed about 50 in the skinny room or cell block as it were, and Kensi was right in the middle.<p>

"Hey!"

Kensi glanced around to find the voice.

"Over here!" it whispered again.

Kensi looked to her left to see a hand sticking out from the cell next to her. Kensi glanced around to make sure there were no guards then went to the corner of her cell.

"Who are you?" she asked feeling a bit idiotic talking to a hand.

"My name is Jamie. NYPD. Who are you?" the voice attached to the hand said.

"NYPD?" Kensi said surprised.

"Yeah. You think only people from LAPD get taken?"

"Taken?" Kensi asked very confused.

"Yeah. Don't you know what's going on here?"

"No not really," Kensi confessed.

Jamie snickered.

"What unit are you from?"

"NCIS," Kensi answered.

"Aww crap NCIS? If they are taking people from NCIS they are getting ballsy," Jamie said.

Kensi said nothing and waited.

"Look they take you to get at your partner. Your partner must have done something. Some sort of shady deal that didn't go well, or put the wrong mob boss away. Someone wants payback," Jamie explained.

"One of these guys?" Kensi asked trying to figure out if she had seen one of the guards before.

"No, no," Jamie said waving her hand back and forth. "No these guys are just thugs for hire. The person your partner pissed off came to them, handed them a picture of you and your partner then handed them some cash. That's all it takes. The person paying decides who they take and how long the partner has to come save them and fall into their trap. Once the contractor has the person they want they give the thugs the rest of their money and it's over."

"What happens to us?" Kensi asked.

"Depends on the thugs."

A shiver ran through Kensi.

"So what did your partner do?" Jamie asked.

Kensi sunk against the wall and sighed.

"He was LAPD so he put some pretty bad guys away, but I don't really know."

"How long have you guys been partners?" Jamie asked.

"Two years," Kensi replied quietly.

"Well for your sake, I hope he doesn't come."

"What?" Kensi asked once again confused.

"Whoever wants him will do terrible things to him once they catch him."

Kensi crinkled her brow.

"Your partner came didn't he?"

Jamie was silent, but it was the confirmation Kensi needed.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"How long ago?"

"I was taken in February."

"It is February," Kensi said thinking she had her dates wrong.

"I was taken February 2010."

Kensi felt her mouth drop open in surprise. She tried twice before she finally got her voice back.

"Why have you been her for so long?"

"I guess they just forgot about me," she said. "At one point they were going to sell me to a human trafficker, but I don't know what happened. It's ok with me if they just forgot about me though. It's better to be in here alive than out there in the hands of some bastard who trades woman like cattle."

"Is it?" Kensi asked almost to herself.

Jamie snorted.

"You just wait until you have been here for a few months. You'll see."

Kensi sat back and kept it to herself that she had less than 24 hours.

* * *

><p>Nell jogged to the shooting range and stood outside the door until the occupant had emptied his clip in rapid succession. She opened the door timidly as he slammed his gun onto the table. He ripped the goggles from his face and turned almost running Nell over.<p>

"Hey Deeks," she said quietly.

"Hey… Nell," Deeks said letting a sigh escape him.

"Can I talk to you?"

He sighed again and sat on the bench by the door.

"I'm sorry," she said sitting and leaving a space between them.

Deeks looked up surprised.

"For what?"

"Not shooting all those bastards. I was… I was afraid."

Tears were coming back and she fought furiously to keep them at bay. Deeks could see them. He put a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Nell this is so far from your fault," Deeks said smiling. "You did a lot. You kept Kensi from getting shot in the back. You kept her alive."

Nell looked up at him and he continued.

"If anything it's my fault."

Nell rolled her eyes.

"How is it your fault?"

"I should have been there."

"Well that's not fir!" Nell protested. "If you get to blame yourself, then I get to blame myself."

Deeks raised an eyebrow at her and a grin worked its way across his face. She frowned back at him.

"Alright let's make a deal. We can each blame ourselves as long as the other doesn't try to make us believe it wasn't their fault. Deal?"

Nell grinned sadly.

"Deal."

They sat in silence for a long moment listening to Sam beating the punching bag downstairs.

"How would you like to learn to shoot?" Deeks suddenly asked turning to Nell.

She thought for a moment and then nodded. Deeks grinned and for the next two hours, they wasted magazine after magazine of blank ammunition getting Nell gun proficient. Another half hour was wasted teaching her to take apart and clean a gun and by the time she could beat Deeks' record time, the D.C. team was pulling up outside. Eric opened the door as Deeks was congratulating Nell on beating his score.

"Guys the D.C. team is here."

They looked up from Deeks' partly dismantled gun, looked at each other then left the shooting room. Deeks quickly put his gun back together and followed the two techs down the stairs where Hetty was meeting the Agents downstairs. Sam and Callen were right behind her and Eric and Nell behind them. Deeks came up slowly observing them and waiting to be introduced.

The man Deeks assumed was Gibbs was leading two men and a woman. Gibbs met Hetty and gave her a nod and shook her hand.

"Jethro," Hetty said fondly. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah you too. I wish we could have seen each other under better circumstances," Gibbs said. "You know my team. Special Agent Tony Dinozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee, and Ziva David."

"Good to meet you all," Hetty said nodding to each of them. This is G Callen, Sam Hanna, Eric Beale, Nell Jones and Marty Deeks."

"So what can you tell us about these terrorists?" Deeks asked pushing his way between Sam and Callen.

"Let's get up to OPS and they can see what we have," Hetty said turning and walking back through the LA team.

They ascended the stairs and as the doors opened the countdown clock brought them to a screeching reality. Deeks watched the reality hit each of the DC team in turn. It hit Tony last.

"What's the clock counting down to?"

"That's Kensi's life expectancy," Deeks said sending a glare at Dinozzo.

Dinozzo returned the glare then turned his attention to Sam who was in front of the room. He enlarged the recording of Kensi and Nell coming out of the bar. He rolled it back and played it for the DC team. At the point where Nell shot the thug behind them, Deeks saw Dinozzo shoot a glance at the small woman sitting in the room with them. Deeks felt anger burn deep in his chest. The only thing that was on his mind was his partner and therefore that should be the only thing on anyone's minds. Dinozzo seemed to have other things on his mind. Deeks sighed and turned his attention back to the screen. As the tazer hit Kensi, Deeks felt himself jump involuntarily as if he had been hit. The thugs proceeded to pick Kensi up and toss her in the van then beat Nell to a bloody pulp then the video was over. Eric pulled up the one of Kensi in the room with the thugs later, and then played back the phone conversation between the head bad guy and Deeks. Deeks was sure he saw Dinozzo scoff when he told the thug he was going to end his life if he hurt Kensi, but he didn't do anything about it.

"Did you manage to track the call?" Ziva asked the room in general.

"Yeah," Eric said hesitantly. "It tracked to the middle of a lake."

"Well that is highly unlikely," Ziva said seriously.

For a minute Deeks thought she was mocking them, but she seemed to be completely serious.

"Director Vance said you could tell us where she was," Sam said to Gibbs.

"I don't know where they took her, but I know where they are hiding out. When we realized it was in LA we were going to send your team the coordinates, but when one of your team got taken we decided to help."

"Great, so if you know where she is, we can go get her," Deeks said heading for the door."

"Hold up there sport," Dinozzo said getting between Deeks and the door.

Deeks did not appreciate that.

"You got a problem?" he asked Tony.

Dinozzo furrowed his brow but kept his fingers firmly planted on Deeks' chest.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you of all people to be running off to the place where someone is waiting to capture you. You wouldn't do your partner much good caught now would you?"

"Who are you my mother?" Deeks asked harshly.

"I'm trying to help you," Dinozzo growled giving Deeks a little push.

"Who the hell asked for your help?" Deeks shouted throwing himself at Dinozzo.

Callen jumped in between them just in time to catch Deeks. Just for good measure, Sam put a big hand on Deeks' shoulder.

"Deeks!" Callen shouted getting his attention. "Take a walk."

Deeks sent one more death glare at Dinozzo and left the ops room.

"Geeze what's his problem?" Dinozzo asked the whole room.

"His partner is missing Tony," Ziva said as she folded her arms across her chest. "You would be the same way, would you not?"

"As I recall you were the same way," McGee said leaning on the desk next to Nell.

"He was worse," Gibbs put in as he went over some papers on Eric's desk. "Go fix this Dinozzo. We need him to trust us."

"Yes Boss," Tony said with a sigh.

"Might I warn you, Agent Dinozzo," Hetty said grabbing his wrist as he went by. "Mr. Deeks is generally a very reasonable person. Appeal to his fondness for Miss Blye. It should help him see the bigger picture."

"Thanks," Tony said taking his arm back and walking out of the room.

Before leaving, he forgot to ask where Deeks might be, so he was forced to wander around until someone told him Deeks was in the workout room. Upon hearing there was a workout room, Tony had become just a little jealous. When he finally got there and saw that it had weights, mats for sparring, a rock wall and a basket ball court he had turned green with envy. When he had almost dove for cover because someone was in the shooting room above the workout room, he had literally turned into a hulk like creature filled with envy. After he made a mental note to talk to Director Vance about getting a workout room, he found Deeks beating the life out of a punching bad.

"What did the bag ever do to you?" Tony asked sauntering up behind him.

"You can take its place if you want," was Deeks' quick reply throwing a perfect right hook as if to emphasize his point.

"No that's ok. Look I'm sorry about in there. I get that your worried about your partner and –"

"You have a partner right?" Deeks asked turning a sweaty face on Tony.

"Yeah," Tony answered.

"What would you do if she got kidnapped?"

"Anything to get her back," Tony answered at once, almost without thinking.

"Then you know exactly how I feel."

Deeks pulled off his gloves and threw them on the bench next to him then sat.

"Look. Kensi," he choked on her name. "She is important to me. As a partner. As a friend. Maybe as more. If something happens to her, I'm going to kill every son of a bitch who had any part in hurting her. That includes like janitors and trash guys and repair men."

Dinozzo took the calm front Deeks was presenting to sit next to him.

"Gibbs knows where those guys are and we are going to go get them and bring Kensi back, but you have to trust us to do it."

Dinozzo put a hand on Deeks' shoulder causing him to turn baby blues on Tony.

"I promise I will bring your partner back safe. I promise. I'll bring her back to you."

Deeks seemed to be wrestling with his pride. Dinozzo knew he wanted to be the one to ride in on a white horse, pull Kensi on behind him and ride away, her knight in shining armor, but they had to play it safe. If those guys got Deeks who knew what they would do to him, and there would be no guarantee Kensi would come out of it in one piece. Finally his good sense won over his pride and he nodded.

"I have made plenty of death threats today so I might as well add another to my list," Deeks said meeting Tony's eyes. "If anything happens to her, you will be the first I come for."

Tony saw convicting passion in the blue depths that were Deeks eyes and he grinned and patted Deeks' back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember to Review guys!<br>Thanks guys! **_


	3. Jamie

**Keep in mind, I'm an avid NCIS: LA fan and only watched the first few seasons of the original NCIS, so those characters might be a little wrong, but I tried hard. Also the dates about Ziva being captured might be wrong too. Just go with it. Thanks!**  
><strong>So also I wanted to thank a few people. To all my readers and especially my reviewers.<strong>  
><em>reyes27kd, CALLEN37, conservativegirl, KimmieFern, Motherofmytwo, SunnyCitrus10, amblue36, sushi97, sconroy28, sillymissy98, clarkson, Hooty-McBoon, -Deeks, emmywyso, macgirl6, jazzmonkey, FeatherDaydreamer, Angeline56<br>_**Thank you all so much! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kensi awoke with a start then a splitting headache ripped through her forehead. She had apparently fallen asleep with her head against the wall, and now besides a headache, her neck was sore. She sat up slowly closing her eyes and massaging her forehead.<p>

"Have a nice rest?" Jamie asked from the cell next to her.

"Not really," Kensi answered.

She opened her eyes tentatively, the harsh light immediately hurting them.

"How are you?" Kensi asked.

Jamie didn't answer. Kensi looked over and gasped. Jamie's hand was hanging through the bars, blood dripping slowly off her fingers.

"Jamie what happened?" Kensi asked, forgetting her headache.

"The drug they give you makes your blood thin," she answered slowly.

"What drug?" Kensi asked grabbing the bars.

"The one that kills you in ten painful hours," Jamie said, her words slurred.

"They gave it to you?" Kensi asked horrified. "Why?"

"Who knows," Jamie answered bitterly. "Who cares. Either way, I have about nine hours."

She paused.

"They are coming for you next."

"What?" Kensi asked surprised. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You were unconscious, not asleep," Jamie corrected. "And about 13 hours," she answered bluntly.

Before Kensi could answer, the three guys from the interrogation came down the hall. Jamie's hand twitched as they past her and stopped in front of Kensi. She stood unsteadily, fists clenched at her sides. The big idiot who didn't know how to work a camera lumbered toward her, his huge bulk blocked out most of the light coming into the cell.

"You gonna make this easy or hard?" he asked.

"Oh you know me," Kensi said with a stiff smile. "I never make it easy."

"Sounds good," he said making his sausage hands into a fists.

Kensi mirrored him, and stepped back against the wall. He stopped for a second then pounced on her with surprising speed and accuracy. She kneed him in the ribs, but that only made him more angry. He planted a meaty hand around her neck and began to squeeze and Kensi began to panic. She clawed at his hand and struggled hard to draw breath. She felt him loosen up just enough for her to draw a little breath, then closed his fist hard over her windpipe. Her body jumped involuntarily for lack of air. The older man behind the kid said something in another language and the pressure was gone.

Kensi coughed and choked as he picked her up and drug her from the cell. She looked up as they passed Jamie's cell. She was met with dull blue eyes. She had seen those striking baby blues before, but they were somehow wrong. They should have been more energetic and youthful and something else Kensi couldn't put her finger on. Mischievous? Why couldn't she remember where she had seen those eyes? She was all the way down the hall when it hit her. She threw her head back, catching the guy in the nose. He yelped and let her go. They were all so surprised that when she made a mad dash back toward her cell, they didn't even chase her. Kensi slid to a stop in front of Jamie's cell and grabbed her hand.

"Jamie, do you have a brother?"

"What?" Jamie asked unfocused.

"A BROTHER!" Kensi yelled seeing the two thugs begin running after her.

"Yeah," Jamie answered.

"What's his name?"

"Marty."

Kensi felt her heart skip a beat.

"Deeks," she whispered as the thugs reached her and each grabbed an arm.

Jamie's eyes lit up.

"He's my partner!" Kensi yelled to her as they drug her away.

Jamie seemed to be speechless, but she stood up and grabbed the bars.

"Resist them!" she suddenly yelled. "He is coming for you! He is a stubborn bastard and he will come to get you!"

Kensi was about to answer when the broken nosed thug punched her in the gut and wrenched her arm behind her back. An involuntary scream escaped her when she felt her arm pop from its socket.

"RESIST THEM KENSI!" Jamie roared down the hall. "Resist them! DON'T – " but the rest of her sentence was cut short by the door closing behind Kensi.

The two men threw her into a chair and held her there while the third pulled a syringe from a cabinet. Kensi glanced around the room while she had a chance, looking for anything to use as a weapon. The room was small, bright and cold, much like an exam room in a doctor's office. There were class door cabinets on two walls and above the sink holding various little bottles filled with clear liquid. Others held ace bandages, band aids and hydrogen peroxide.

"I thought you were giving my team 24 hours," Kensi said trying to buy time.

"Yeah well 24 hours is up a little early," the guy with the needle said turning around. "This won't hurt a bit."

She tensed, not seeing a way out of the current situation. She felt the needle pierce her skin when a shot rang out and the guy behind her fell over dead. The thug wielding the needle stopped and drew back as there was another shot and the other guy fell. Kensi jumped from her chair, taking full opportunity of the situation. She kicked the guy in the shin, doubling him over at which point she smashed her knee into his nose. Again. She turned and shoved him into the chair, pulled the needle out of her arm and held it to his neck.

"Where is the antidote?" she asked, finger on the plunger.

The thug eyed the almost completely full syringe.

"Where is it?" Kensi asked with more force.

"There isn't one," he answered.

"What? You must have one," Kensi said leaning heavily on his chest with her 'abnormally pointy elbow' as Deeks had so elegantly put it.

He flinched as she put more pressure on the needle.

"N – no, not that I know of," he stammered.

"Well what happens if one of you accidentally pokes yourselves?" Kensi whispered pressing the point of the needle so it drew blood.

He didn't say anything but searched her eyes with a terrified expression. It made Kensi furious. She knew she had had the same expression the night before when the pig had done unspeakable things to her. Outrage swept over her and she pulled the needle back only long enough to turn it in her hand then plunge it up into the muscle of his neck. His eyes grew wide and he began to shake then he was unconscious.

Kensi drew away from him, surprised at what she had just done. If he wasn't dead yet, he soon would be. Luckily for her, he had only just gotten a little of the poison in her system. Jamie, on the other hand was not so lucky. Jamie. Deeks' sister. Deeks was as private a person as she was, so Kensi didn't know as much as she would have liked about her partner. Finding out he had a sister was the last thing she ever thought of that might happen. She would never be able to find anything out about him if she didn't get back to him though. That was when she remembered the gunshots that saved her life. She burst through the door behind her just as the lights in the building went off. She was temporarily blind, but just as her eyes were adjusting to the dark, flashlights were shown in her face. She blinked and held her good arm up to her face to shield her eyes.

"Special Agent Kensi Blye?"

* * *

><p><strong>10 hours prior<strong>

"So what do you say we get back to your super cool computer room?" Dinozzo asked grinning at Deeks.

"Ops," said Deeks absently. "The 'super cool computer room.' We call it Ops."

"Whatever. Let's get back and see what my boss is planning."

Deeks didn't move as Dinozzo stood.

"What if she doesn't come back," Deeks said, keeping his eyes downcast. "I mean what if when you find her she is…" but he let his sentence trail off.

Dinozzo sighed and sat back down.

"Trust me, I know how you feel," he began. "But you can't think like that. You have to believe she is going to be ok when you find her. That is the only thing that gets you through until you see her face again."

Dinozzo saw Deeks swallow hard.

"Come on."

Tony bumped Deeks' shoulder with his and stood.

"Gibbs has to have some sort of plan by now."

Dinozzo offered Deeks a hand. Deeks looked at it for a moment then met Tony's eyes. In that moment Deeks realized how much of a baby he was being. Kensi would never come back with him sitting on a bench on the verge of tears. This was after all his fault. He had to do all he could to get her home. With renewed fire burning deep in his chest, he grabbed Dinozzo's hand and stood and practically ran back to Ops where everyone was right where he left them. The only thing that had changed was the countdown clock. It was at 22:17:05. Deeks shook his head and came to a stop next to Hetty. She looked up at him and found his eyes. He tried to smile, but only succeeded in clenching his jaw, so he looked away quickly.

"Nice of you to join us," Gibbs said to Tony.

"Do you know where she is?" Deeks asked skipping straight to the point, but his tone just a tad more respectful than the last time he had spoken to Gibbs.

"No, but like I said, we know where they are stationed. McGee."

"Right boss. Well we narrowed the places these guys could be housed in to two large warehouses on the marina."

As he talked he tried to work the big touch screen in the front of the room but failed miserably until Nell appeared behind him and pushed him gently.

"Oh thank you," McGee said as she enlarged areal pictures of both warehouses and maps that corresponded with them. "As I said we narrowed it down to two warehouses on the marina. At first we thought it was just one of them, but turns out when you scan them with heat signature cameras…" he paused while Nell tapped the pictures, changing them to heat signature pictures. "They are very similar."

"Are these in real time?" Sam asked.

McGee nodded.

"So what you're saying these guys are using both buildings?" Callen asked.

"Exactly. They must be holding too many people captive for just one building," McGee answered.

"Why do you think there are two buildings?" Eric asked confused.

"Well when you looked at the heat signatures," McGee said tapping the screen and trying to enlarge both pictures and once again failing, this time thought it was because Ziva was playing the corner of the touch screen.

He cleared his throat at her and she quickly returned to the center of the room.

"As I was saying," McGee said enlarging the pictures. "When you look at the heat signatures in building one, they are almost identical to the heat signatures in building two."

He was right. There were the same amount of people along each wall in both buildings and they were all staying in one small area. Some of the people were walking in a square Deeks assumed was their cell. There were four or five people walking up the middle isle, sometimes stopping at cells, other times pulling people from their cells and taking them down the hall. Even more disturbing was the fact that some of the heat signatures were almost too cold for the thermal camera to register.

"Why are some of the people's heat signatures disappearing?" Deeks asked deciding it was better to voice his concerns.

McGee gulped and shot a quick look at Gibbs.

"Well the only reason someone's heat signature would be disappearing would be because it was going underground or their body heat was going down. Our best guess is that these people are dying, or…" he paused. "Are already dead."

Deeks sighed and leaned back against the table.

"Is there any way to tell who they are by their heat signatures?" he asked hopefully.

"No," McGee answered.

"So we know where they are, can we go get them?" Sam asked.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Whoever took you're agent wants Deeks. We can't risk any of you getting captured and held hostage. My team will go."

They all glanced at Deeks, waiting for him to protest, but he didn't. Instead, Hetty spoke.

"I would like you all to wear coms so we can be in contact with you and you can let us know what's going on."

Gibbs nodded.

"My team will wait here for your team's safe return," Hetty said nodding back to Gibbs.

"Alright let's move," Gibbs said to his team.

Deeks looked ill as Tony passed. He planted a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'll bring her back to you," he said quietly then followed Ziva out of the room.

"Nell, Eric if you could get them coms," Hetty said waving them out of the room after the DC team. "And Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna make sure they have everything they need."

The four left the room to Deeks and Hetty. The young man looked down at Hetty.

"Go do something Mr. Deeks. Hit the punching bag, shoot your gun, anything to keep your mind off this."

Deeks shook his head.

"Already did that. Doesn't work."

"Then go help the DC team get ready. Perhaps talk to miss David. She is a very interesting woman."

Deeks shook his head slightly but left the room. He took the stairs slowly, concentrating on his feet, making sure he didn't fall. Before he knew it, he was at his desk. He sat heavily in his chair, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Are you alright Mr. Deeks?"

He looked up and met the dark eyes staring down at him.

"Ziva?" he inquired.

She nodded. Deeks gave her a quick once over. She was in a black wife-beater, brown shorts, (that showed off her excellent legs) and black combat boots. She looked a little strange to be honest. She had an NCIS hat on covering her curly hair that was braided down her back. There was a gun on her hip, a badge on her waistband and the Star of David around her neck.

"What are you looking at?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You just don't look like you belong here is all," Deeks answered.

"No? Where do I belong then?" she asked curiously leaning against the desk behind her.

Kensi's desk. He almost asked her to move, but he held his tongue.

"A desert," Deeks said bluntly.

He was too exhausted to care about his tact.

"I did grow up in a desert," she said thoughtfully.

Deeks said nothing. He really just wanted to be left alone.

"Your partner," she began.

"Kensi," Deeks quickly inserted.

"Your partner is strong?"

Deeks snorted.

"She could out fight Sam, out shoot Callen and outsmart Eric."

"What about you? What could she do better than you?" Ziva asked.

Deeks was just about done answering her stupid questions.

"Everything," he said tersely, then a smile softened his features. "Except be funny. That was the only thing I had on her."

"Have," Ziva corrected.

"What?" Deeks asked clearly confused.

"Have," Ziva repeated. "That is the only thing you _have_ on her."

She paused apparently thinking Deeks would speak. He didn't so she continued.

"She is alive and we are going to get her back."

Ziva crossed the small space in the bullpen in one stride. She slammed both of her hands down on the desk making Deeks jump.

"Do you believe she is alive?" Ziva asked.

Deeks nodded. The belief that she was alive was the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"Do you trust Tony and me to get her back?"

This question was one Deeks had to think about for a moment. He didn't know Tony, Ziva, Gibbs or McGee well enough to trust them with his partner's life. Ziva suddenly sighed and let her head fall forward.

"Look," she started. "If our positions were switched, I would not feel comfortable letting you go after Tony without me. I understand, but trust me," she looked up. "Your partner does not want to put you in danger."

Deeks studied the conviction in her dark eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Because I was her."

This peaked Deeks' interest and Ziva saw it in his eyes.

"I was held captive and interrogated by terrorists," she said.

Deeks could see the memories flashing before her eyes.

"Interrogated?" Deeks questioned quietly.

She seemed to be trying to push through the memories. Without really thinking, Deeks reached across the desk and placed his hand gently over hers. He surprised himself when he realized what he was doing, but he curled his fingers under her palm anyway. She looked down at the contrasting colors of their skin. Hers naturally darker than his, even though his was tanned from surfing daily.

"I was tortured," she choked out. "Just like Kensi."

She swallowed before continuing.

"Tony and McGee came to get me and they were tortured as well."

She looked up at Deeks.

"Kensi does not want you coming after her. Any of you. If she cares for you as much as I care for Tony, she would rather die than see you in pain."

Deeks had a reply ready, but for the life of him, couldn't remember it when he saw her eyes. They were filled with tears. Suddenly a shout broke their silence.

"Ziva! Where did you go?" It was Dinozzo.

Ziva retracted her hand and rubbed her hands over her cheeks.

"I am here Tony," she said turning to him.

"Well let's go!" he said brightly.

Deeks disliked how happy Tony was, but he let it slide as he passed them and headed up to Ops to watch their progress. Tony handed Ziva her earpiece then jogged after Deeks.

"Hey," he said catching his attention.

Deeks turned and Tony put his hand out. Deeks clenched his jaw and shook Tony's hand then they parted.

* * *

><p>It took Gibb's team an hour to get to the warehouses then another half an hour for SWAT to get there and by the time they were ready to breech, Deeks was just about ready to hit someone. He had already sent Eric rolling across the room when, out of frustration, he had pushed the computer chair a little too hard. It earned him a stern look from Hetty and a reproachful glare from Nell, but he couldn't have cared less.<p>

The plan was for Gibb's team to breach the smaller of the two warehouses and the SWAT team would take the other. Ziva and Tony were ready at the front entrance, with Gibbs and McGee at the back. They beached the doors at the same time as the SWAT team on the other building, although the four DC agents were quieter. There were no guards at either door and Tony and Ziva made their way down a long hallway.

"Tim wasn't kidding," Tony said quietly to Ziva. "This hallway is long."

Ziva rolled her eyes as they walked back to back down the hallway. There was nowhere to hide if someone jumped out and began to shoot at them. The cells were filled with people, most of which looked sick or dead. Though there was one woman in the middle of the room with a shock of blond hair made brighter by her blue eyes that was standing at the bars. She looked sickly, but alert. Tony put a finger to his lips, but the moment she saw them, she began talking rapidly.

"They took her! They took her into the room at the end of the hall! You have to save her! Go!"

Tony glanced and Ziva then made a quick jog to the end of the hall. Halfway there he saw through a small window in the door, a large man raise a syringe above someone with dark, wavy hair.

'Kensi,' he thought.

Without pausing he aimed and shot through the window. The man behind Kensi fell. Ziva raised her weapon half a second after Tony and took out the guard on the other side. Kensi leapt up while the fat man was preoccupied and shoved him down into the chair. Tony and Ziva advanced toward the room and were almost there when the lights went out.

"A little late," Ziva grumbled just as the door burst open.

Tony and Ziva shown their lights on a confused Kensi. She held her left arm up to block the light, while the other hung limply at her side. Her nose was dropping blood like a faucet, her left eye was swollen shut and her lip was split. Blood, old and new was covering her face so much so, Tony had trouble making out her features. Even her hair, that was perfect and elegant in the picture Callen had showed him, was matted with blood and almost unrecognizable.

"Special Agent Kensi Blye?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Review!<strong>


	4. Back

**Alright guys! Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took a little while, but I wanted to , get the emotion right. I want to thank **_SunnyCitrus10, Jasmine-Now-Leaves, conservativegirl, sushi97, Kitty, clarkson, Hooty-McBoon, amblue36, KimmieFern, twin1, Cantfindmyipod, jazzmonkey and Rachel munn. _**Thanks guys! You're awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kensi made no movement.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked warily.

Tony holstered his weapon while Ziva watched their backs. He raised his hands to show Kensi he meant her no harm.

"Special Agent Tony Dinozzo," he said in answer to his question. "You're team sent us. We are NCIS from DC."

"Why should I believe you?" she asked.

"_Let me talk to her," _came Deeks' voice in Tony's ear.

Tony slowly raised his hand to his ear to take the earwig out. Kensi watched it carefully. Tony took it out and extended the hand to Kensi.

"Your partner wants to talk to you."

He could see Kensi's brows come together in a confused frown. Tony gave his hand a little shake prompting Kensi to reach out and grab the earwig. She put it in, never taking her eyes off Tony.

"Deeks?" she asked.

Tony couldn't stop a small grin from crossing his face at the way she said her partner's name. He quickly wiped it off his face when he saw Ziva smirking at him.

"_Kens? Are you alright?"_

Kensi felt her chest loosen the second he spoke. There was no mistaking the cute, unique voice she had heard so many times. The instant calming effect it had on her did not go unnoticed by Tony or Ziva.

"You ready to get out of this place?" Tony asked.

Kensi smiled and almost answered in the affirmative, but then remembered.

"Jamie," she said quietly.

"_What did you say?"_ Deeks asked sounding surprised.

"Jamie," Kensi said a little louder.

Without waiting for Tony or Ziva to move, she pushed past them and darted down the hall to Jamie's cell. The instasnt Jamie saw Kensi was ok; she let herself fall to the floor.

"Jamie?" Kensi questioned.

No response.

"Jamie! Stay awake!" she yelled reaching through the bars and taking the girl's hand.

"_Kensi, who are you talking too?" _was the insistent voice in her ear.

"Deeks, your sister is here," Kensi began explaining while Ziva picked the lock of the cell.

"_My sister?" _was the surprised reply.

"Yeah. Jamie," Kensi confirmed.

There was no sound on the other side, but Kensi didn't notice. She was more concentrated on Jamie. Ziva had the cell door open and Tony was calling for an ambulance on his radio.

"They gave her the poison," Kensi said to no one in particular as she shook the uncurious woman.

By then Ziva had the door open and Tony was inside lifting Jamie into his arms. He exited and began down the hall followed by Ziva and Kensi when Kensi began to feel her head spin. She grabbed Ziva's arm to steady herself. Ziva just had time to get her hands under Kensi's arms and hold her steady before she passed out.

"Tony," Ziva called causing her partner to turn.

Ziva lowered Kensi to the ground while Tony came back.

"Here take her," Tony said referring to Jamie.

Besides the fact that Kensi was taller and looked to be heavier than Ziva could easily carry, Tony had promised Deeks he would bring her back personally. Ziva took the small, frail woman easily while Tony knelt and took his earwig from Kensi's ear. When he put it back in his ear, Deeks was practically screaming.

"Stop yelling," Tony hissed. "She passed out bit I've got her."

Deeks was silent for a moment.

"_What about Jamie?"_

"Ziva has her. We are headed out."

Tony was not overly religious, but he prayed that both women would come out of it alive. For all their sakes.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

The ambulance had met Tony and Ziva outside and Tony had ridden along with them. Ziva, McGee and Gibbs had followed, giving the LA team the hospital name when they got there. When the DC team came in, Tony was trying to describe the poison to a doctor. They wheeled Jamie into an operating room and Kensi into an exam room. The doctor patted Tony's shoulder and followed Jamie. Tony turned to find his team at the door and led the way into Kensi's room. A small nurse was in the middle of inserting an IV in the top of her hand. Kensi was pale and had a green tinge to her face. There was a thermometer in her mouth that was attached to a monitor behind her. It began beeping and the numbers turned red as it got up in the double digits. It finally stopped at 104.7. The nurse did a double take and handed Kensi a trashcan as if she anticipated what happened next. Kensi leaned over the bed and wretched, gripping the rim of the trashcan. Ziva pulled Kensi's hair back into a loose pony tail and continued to hold her bangs back. Kensi continued to wretch long after her stomach was empty. Tony reached over the far side of the bed and held her shoulders as she looked like she might fall into the now half full trashcan. The nurse called into the hall, shouting for cold packs. They were brought to her almost instantly.

"You four are going to have to leave," the nurse growled.

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs were ushered out and the doors slammed behind them. The three younger agents looked at each other, worry evident on all their faces.

"Come on," Gibbs said with a sigh, placing one of his hands on Tony's shoulder and the other on McGee's shoulder and leading them to the chairs in the waiting room. They sat in the waiting room for fifteen minutes before Ziva began to pace miserably. They sat for ten more minutes before the LA team burst through the door. Deeks was leading, followed closely by Callen, Sam, Hetty and even Nell and Eric. They glanced around for a second before they saw the DC team sitting in the chairs.

Deeks felt his chest tighten as he saw the three sitting and Ziva pacing. He practically ran to them and insisted to know what was happening.

"Kensi is in the exam room. She had a temperature of 104. The nurse made us leave," Tony said rubbing his forehead.

"Jamie?" Deeks asked after a minute of hesitation.

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee met Deeks' eyes and he could feel the eyes of his team on his back.

"So she is your –" Eric faltered.

"I have a sister named Jamie," Deeks said stiffly. "I don't know if it's the same one."

"I believe it is," Ziva said studying Deeks' eyes, then hair. "She resembles you closely."

Deeks rolled his eyes. He wasn't worried about this girl who might be his sister. He was worried about the woman he had decided he loved.

'Love,' he thought.

He did love her. Who was he kidding? He had always loved her. Kensi Blye. The woman who was the strongest, smartest, most beautiful, woman he had ever laid eyes on. The woman who was now dying in the next room. He felt the familiar stab of anger in his chest and let it come out of him through his foot making contact with one of the chairs. Everyone in the waiting room jumped and the doctors and nurses glared at him. Nell sensed the impending ejection from the waiting room and took Deeks gently by the arm.

"Some fresh air would be good for you," she said quietly.

Deeks didn't resist, but went with her willingly. More willingly than anyone had ever seen him. Once outside, Nell leaned against the railing, training her gaze intently on a butterfly.

"Tell me about your sister," she said not taking her eyes off the bug.

Her tone left no room for denial so he began with a sigh. He mirrored her and leaned against the railing across from her.

"Jamie Elayna Brandel. She is a week and a half younger than me. That bastard had another woman when I was conceived."

Nell turned her attention away from the fluttering bug and to Deeks. His hands were clenched and he was looking at his feet.

"He got custody of the kid because her mom was a druggy, or so I was told. Either way she was a mess when she got to us. I never knew for sure, but I'm sure Brandel beat her. Maybe worse."

He paused long enough to gulp back the lump forming in his throat.

"I had just turned seven when he brought her to live with us. She was six, and I hated her instantly."

Nell frowned, but Deeks saw it and laughed.

"She hated me first."

Nell's frown deepened. Hate between siblings was not a contest but she kept that opinion to herself. Deeks continued.

"We only hated each other for a few months. When we realized what the bastard put the other through we banned together. I tried to protect her, but I was a kid. What could I do?"

He seemed to be waiting for Nell to respond; as if he needed her confirmation that he couldn't have done anything. She nodded to buy time to think of an answer, but that seemed to suffice because he continued.

"Our rooms were right next to each other, and he would go into her room when he was drunk. I would lie awake listening to her cry and beg."

A visible shudder ran through the length of Deek's body and Nell stepped forward cautiously. She reached a hand out to him and when he didn't pull away she let her small hand lay on his wrist. She could see the uncharacteristic shine in his cerulean eyes. Nell realized that was all of the story she was getting. The rest, because Nell was sure there was more than that, he would tell only to one person.

"Why don't we go see if she is ok?" Nell suggested.

Deeks nodded and followed her back inside. Nell seemed to have impeccable timing, because the doctor came out of the room just as they entered. Callen, Sam, Eric and Deeks raced one another to the doctor while Hetty and Nell walked at a normal pace. Tony tried to join them, but a look from Gibbs held him back.

"What's going on doc?" Deeks asked.

"She is awake, and stable for now. We need to get that temperature down and get some fluids in her, but I think she will be alright. From what we can tell, she only got a tiny bit of the poison. Just enough to get her sick."

There was a collective sigh of relief quickly followed by Deeks asking about Jamie. The doctor looked grim.

"She got a full dose. We are doing all we can, but you may want to visit her before it's too late."

Deeks furrowed his brow and fought furiously with his facial expression trying to keep it steady. After a moment he nodded curtly. The Doctor returned the nod and left. There was no mistaking who Deeks wanted to see first. He went straight ahead without a moment's hesitation. He stopped for a moment at the door, hand on the knob. He felt the presence of Callen, Sam, Hetty, Eric and Nell behind him, and it gave him a strange strength. One he forgotten he had when his friends were around.

'_No,' _he thought._ 'Family. When my family are around.' _

He allowed himself a small grin before turning the knob and gently pushed in on the door. As it opened, Deeks had to catch himself against the door frame. There she was. The woman he had been seeing on the monitors in Ops for twenty four hours. She looked significantly worse up close. Her usually unblemished face was covered in bruises and cuts. Her full lips were chapped and had a split right up the middle of the bottom one. There was dried blood in her usually voluptuous, silky hair and she was shaking with such force she seemed to be vibrating. Her eyes were closed, but she was grimacing as skeletal fingers clutched at her stomach. Her chest was rising and falling at a strange, almost inhuman pace. She must have sensed them enter because her eyelids shot open and the brown iris's filled with joy, although the emotion was hard to read on her face under the purple and blue coloring. He watched her lips as they silently formed his name, and felt a smile break across his face.

It felt like her insides were being boiled. Her stomach was churning as the small nurse shoved a new trashcan under her face, just as she wretched. Stomach acid came up, only succeeding to burn her esophagus. She spit and let her tired body fall back against the bed. She breathed heavily for a moment, feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly. A cold pack was placed on her forehead and another on the exposed skin around her neck. The cold made her feel better, but it was short-lived. Her elevated body heat, zapped the cold from the packs so fast, the nurse didn't even have time to get new ones before Kensi was pushing the uncomfortably hot ones off her. At the moment she didn't feel the need to hurl again, but now ridiculous cramps had replaced the nausea. She let her hand come up and clench the hospital gown over her stomach. It did no good except gave her something to do with her hands.

Suddenly a smell she had almost forgotten reached her nose. Salt water and a hint of sweet musk. She blinked her eyes open, suddenly aware of who was in the room. Her eyes landed on Deeks first. The source of the smell. She gave him as big of a smile as she could muster, not caring that the smile opened the crack on her lip, making blood drip down her chin. She tried to say his name, but nothing came out. Next her eyes landed on Sam. Big brother Sam. He made her feel safer than anything in the world. Having Sam in her hospital room made her realize everything was going to be ok. Callen was next. His face was contorted in worry. Another big brother. Not quite as big as Sam, but just as capable to protect her. Then Hetty. The fondness that bubbled up in Kensi's stomach for Hetty almost upset it enough for her to reach for the trashcan again. Eric was over Sam's left shoulder, his glasses not hiding the tears threatening to spill. Finally Nell poked her head around Callen's arm. Nell. Kensi thanked every god she could think of that Nell was alive and seemed to be mostly unhurt. Her lip was split like hers and her eye was black and blue, but other than that she seemed alright. Kensi felt tears coming to her eyes as she smiled at Nell. Finally she met the baby blue's she loved so much. In an instant she felt safe and glad to be alive.

Deeks moved forward first and she put her hand out to him. He caught it in his big one, giving her an anchor. An anchor to normalcy, to safety and most importantly, to someone living. Her team encircled her bed, but Deeks the only one touching her. They all seemed afraid they would break her. Deeks either knew she was stronger than that, or he didn't care. She hoped it was the latter. She couldn't seem to rip her gaze from his. No one said anything for a long time until Eric blurted out that the doctor said she would be ok. Kensi jumped a little forgetting he was there. Then she saw Nell, who was standing in front of him. She edged her other hand off the bed to take the girl's hand.

"Are you ok?" she asked her hoarsely.

Kensi's voice seemed to bring tears to her eyes, but she nodded.

"I'll be fine," she croaked as she studied the pattern on the sheets.

Kensi squeezed Nell's hand until she met her eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe," Kensi said grinning slightly.

Nell seemed distraught.

"I'm sorry," she began, but Kensi cut her off.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You saved my life."

Nell began to protest, but Sam caught her eye. He gave her a stern look that clearly said, 'Kensi has been through enough. Stop it.' And she did. Kensi seemed to miss the exchange and looked back at Deeks, suddenly terrified.

"Jamie?"

"I haven't seen her yet," Deeks told her, covering her hand with his other one.

Kensi looked alarmed.

"Deeks, she is dying. You should go see her."

Deeks frowned.

"But," he began.

"I'll be here when you get back," she said giving his hand a feeble squeeze.

When he didn't look convinced she continued.

"Do you think I could die, even if I wanted to on Sam and Callen's watch?"

The two smiled and Deeks sighed. If the doctor was right and Jamie didn't have much time left, he knew he would regret it if he didn't at least see her. He had the strong urge to kiss her forehead, but refrained and was content with brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I'll be back," he promised and began to leave.

She didn't immediately let go of his hand, but it was only for a second longer. Then he walked out of the room without a look back, knowing that if he saw her again, he would never be able to leave. He found out what room Jamie was in and walked there quickly. He was expecting to go in, say hello, ask how she had been then make some lame excuse why he had to leave. That, however was not the case. When he reached the door and looked through the small window, memories flooded over him, making weak at the knees. Once upon a time, this girl had meant so much to him. His little sister. He was suddenly unsure he could even open the door. He turned and almost went back to Kensi. To the safety of her small hand in his. To her gentle touch. To her soft skin. To the intoxicating smell that was so her. It emanated from her pours and intruded on every one of his senses making him unable to do even the most simple of tasks. Until the adrenaline of a firefight overpowered it; the innate need to protect her. Then he realized she would kill him if he returned without having even gone in his sister's room, so he turned back.

As he opened the door, she opened her eyes and met his. He felt his jaw clench involuntarily. It was like looking in a mirror. He saw her lying in the hospital bed, tubes and wires coming out of her, and he flashed back to the eight year old he remembered. Blue eyes half a shade darker than his, and ten times calmer than he could ever hope to be. Same shaggy blond hair. That was exactly the same, save hers was much longer.

_ Not a word. She didn't make any noise as the door opened and closed. She was so silent it had scared him the first few times she did it. He could have sworn the door did it by itself until he felt his mattress sag under her slight weight. He rolled over and looked at her, her bright eyes, calm and concerned for his well being. He knew the only resemblance their eyes shared was the color. Hers were always so gentle and placid, no matter what was going on. His were terrified and meek. She would sit and gaze back at him for as long as he let her. Finally he rolled over and lifted the blankets. She slid in next to him, her cold feet finding warmth under his calves. He had stopped caring about the intrusion of freezing toes long ago. He had come to enjoy it. The fact that he could do something to help her was a comfort to him, since she always did so much to help him. Her serenity calmed everyone in her vicinity, including their father from time to time. Once or twice she had even saved him a beating. He felt her snuggled against his chest at which point he would encircle her with his arms and pull her close. He enjoyed the feeling of her exhaling on the hollow of his neck. It was a sure sign that she was still there with him. That their father hadn't beaten the life out of her. It was only then, when she was in his arms that she would begin to shake and sob. She was so tiny for an eight year old, he felt like if their father wasn't careful, he could break her in half and not even know. Little Marty Deeks would hold his little sister every night, knowing they both slept better next to each other, than in separate beds. After an hour or so of crying, Jamie would drift off to sleep, sometimes being awoken by her nightmares, sometimes being woken by his._

Deeks was brought back to stark reality by Jamie.

"Didn't think I would ever see you again," she said sarcastically.

"Me either," Deeks said coming to her bed and sitting in a chair next to it.

He tentatively touched her hand. When she did not object, he wrapped his hand around it, much like he had just done with Kensi. There was a long silence that followed broken only by the beeps of her heart monitor.

"Why did you leave?" Deeks asked finally meeting her eyes.

They startled him. They were no longer kind and caring and sweet. They were terrifyingly hard and angry. He was staring at them for such a long time, he didn't hear her answer so she repeated it.

"I was twelve. I had just hit puberty and –" she stopped.

Deeks blinked stupidly at her for a moment before the reality of the situation hit him

"Jamie," he said quietly. "No."

She nodded indifferently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Deeks asked, not able to keep the hurt from his voice.

Jamie scoffed.

"Coming and sleeping with you made things better when we were kids Marty, but it wasn't going to make this better."

Deeks had been listening carefully, but the use of his first name threw him. No one called him that. Not even Kensi. Jamie was continuing.

"I had to get out. One day at school, I saw my chance, and I took it."

"You didn't even bother telling me?" Deeks asked, each word dripping with hurt and betrayal.

Jamie let herself react to her hurting him and her face changed to something like sorrow. Finally she dropped her eyes to their clasped hands.

"If I would have known, I could have come with you," Deeks continued. "We could have left together. Instead you left me with him."

Jamie flinched at the anger in his words.

"I knew you would be alright," she said, lifting her eyes to meet his. "You weren't a girl. He couldn't hurt – "

"He couldn't hurt me like he was planning on hurting you?" Deeks interrupted, now furious. "Sure he could have!"

Suddenly Jamie's stoic expression changed to horror.

"Marty he didn't?"

"No!" Deeks shouted standing. "He didn't have a chance."

Jamie frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Deeks turned his back on her, one hand on the back of his head, fingers knitted into his hair, the other covering his mouth. He finally turned back to her and shrugged.

"Two days after you left, I shot him."

Jamie's mouth fell open.

"He went to jail for five years and when he got out, he didn't come back."

Deeks sat back down and opened his hand to her. She was too surprised to do anything, so Deeks once again took her hand.

"If you would have talked to me, we could have stayed together," Deeks said his voice back to its normal octave.

Jamie sat looking at him, surprise and sadness written on her face.

"What did you end up doing with your life?" Deeks asked, suddenly not wanting to leave her.

She trained her eyes back on him then sighed.

"Nothing good," she confessed. "I had no money, so I hitch hiked across the country. I had heard New York was the place to go if you wanted a job."

"Who did you hear that from?" Deeks scoffed lightly.

"I don't know but if I ever find them, they are going to die," she said with a grin. "Anyway I –" but a fit of coughing cut her off.

Deeks stood, not knowing what to do, so he turned and called into the hall for a nurse. Jamie continued to cough until blood began staining her lips. Deeks felt horror grip his chest so tight, he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe. He held Jamie's shoulders until the nurses came in and shoved him out and shut the door in his face. He stood motionless at the door for a few minutes wishing he knew what to do. Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders. He turned to see Tony. His eyes asked the question he was afraid to verbalize. Deeks tried to draw in a deep breath, but found he couldn't.

"Thanks for bringing her home," he said, then revised. "Thanks for bringing _them _home."

"Any time," Tony said with a nod.

There was an unspoken understanding that Tony would come get him when there was any news on Jamie as Deeks walked back to Kensi's room. Tony looked through the window where Jamie had now graduated to vomiting blood and began to pray again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Ok now time to review!<strong>


	5. Feelings?

**Alright guys, I know this is long over due and I am very sorry. I won't bore you with all the excuses as to why I haven't been around. I'll just let you read! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The second Deeks stepped from the room, Kensi wished he wouldn't. The room had lost all its warmth and light. Kensi was suddenly cold and her fingers grasped at the sheets absently. The smell that was so <em>him <em>was already dissipating. Kensi took a few deep breaths through her nose, trying to pull that fragrance in and keep it with her forever. Suddenly Callen snapped her from her thoughts.

"You gave everyone a scare," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was a good thing those thugs didn't know how to work a camera. You gave us some really useful info."

"Yeah," Kensi responded, knowing full well she hadn't given them anything helpful.

She was beginning to feel awkward. She wanted Deeks' hand back in hers. She wanted an anchor. Nell seemed to sense this because she slid her hand under Kensi's. It wasn't as comforting as the large, calloused hand she really wanted, but it was better than nothing.

"Do you remember anything?" Nell asked quietly.

Kensi thought for a moment.

"Its all pretty fuzzy. I think one of the guys slammed my head against the wall and I passed out."

"Right you are," said the doctor as he entered the room.

He folded a chart back and took Deeks' spot next to her.

"You have a rather serious concussion my dear."

He tapped the back of her head making her flinch.

"Didn't know you had that did you?" the doctor asked as Kensi gently felt the shaved patch where seven fresh stitches were. Kensi was surprised, then annoyed. She very much liked her hair. She wondered when anyone had time to do that.

"We need to give you a cat scan," the doctor informed her.

"Right now?" Kensi asked.

"As soon as possible," the doctor answered. "You may have a skull fracture and need surgery."

Kensi gulped.

"Do it now," Hetty said calmly.

Kensi glanced at her then nodded.

"Well then let's go," said the doctor with a smile at Kensi, then to the others, "You all feel free to stay here. This shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

It did in fact only take ten minutes. She got back even before Deeks did. Not by much however. Deeks came back into the room just as the doctor pulled a chair up to Kensi preparing to tell her some news. He saw the worry in her eyes and was at her side in an instant.

"You have a small fracture in the back of your head, but it is nothing to worry about," he said with a smile.

Kensi and Deeks let out a collective sigh they didn't even know the other was holding and the doctor got up to leave.

"Oh wait doc?" Deeks said standing quickly.

The doctor turned.

"My sister," Deeks began, but one downward look from the doctor made him stop.

He crossed the room and laid a wrinkled hand on Deeks' shoulder.

"I don't know how long that girl has. Make your peace now son."

Deeks swallowed, the familiar sting of tears in his eyes, then turned back in Kensi's direction. Kensi was surprised to see the uncharacteristic emotion in his usually bright eyes.

"I want to see her," Kensi said suddenly.

Everyone gave her a strange look and she realized she had spoken rather loudly.

"Can I see her?" she asked in a lower volume.

Deeks glanced back at the doctor for a moment. Everyone seemed to be waiting for his seal of approval.

"You are still very weak my dear," the doctor answered walking back to her side.

"She's weaker," Kensi blurted now glaring at the doctor.

Deeks jumped between them.

"I'll help her in there Doc. She'll be alright."

The doctor studied Deeks then Kensi then Hetty caught his eye. She nodded once. Only once.

"Alright," the doctor said with a sigh, then turned to Deeks. "But both ladies need their rest, so give it a time limit, Mr. Deeks."

Deeks nodded and helped Kensi sit up. She winced slightly as the needle pulled at her arm, but she waved the nurse away who tried to help her. Instead the nurse prepared her portable IV pole as Deek's offered his arm to Kensi. She met his blue eyes and set her jaw. She took his arm, but quickly realized she couldn't pull herself up. The doctor had been correct. She was indeed very weak. Deeks noticed and extended both hands. Kensi put her hands on the inside of his lower arms and felt his big hands tighten around her elbows. She found his eyes again. Though his face was tight with worry, those eyes remained soft and gentle. Kensi took a deep breath and felt him begin to lift her. When she was standing unsteadily on her two feet, she took her IV pole in one hand and leaned heavily into her partner on the other side.

The others stayed behind quietly as Deeks and Kensi made their way from the room. It took them a few minutes to navigate the halls with Kensi taking each step carefully. Deeks said nothing as he took each step with her, watching her with eagle eyes, ready to offer a hand, or catch her if it came to that. It didn't, but her right hand never left his, and his left hand stayed around her waist. Her labored breathing didn't go unnoticed by him. Finally they rounded the last corner and were almost knocked over by Tony and Ziva.

"Hey watch it – oh it's just the people we wanted to see!" said Tony happily.

"Is Jamie alright?" Deeks asked quickly.

"She's fine for now," Tony said ominously. "But she asked if I could get you two."

"She – " Kensi faltered and grasped Deeks' shoulder. "She wanted to see me?"

Tony nodded.

"Thanks," Deeks said wanting to get his strangely distraught partner alone.

He led Kensi away from the DC agents and made it to his sister's room, but he was pulled to a stop. He turned to Kensi who was pale. That wasn't saying much considering she was already pale, but she seemed worse now.

"Kens? You ok?" he asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

When she didn't answer, he moved his hand up to her neck. When there was still no response, he pulled his other hand from her waist and placed it on the other side of her neck, the fingers of his right hand just brushing the fingers of his left. He turned her face to him, but her eyes stayed downturned. Deeks' brows lifted in such a 'Deeks' fashion that Kensi had to smile a bit. Deeks' face softened considerably and the cute wrinkle above his eyes went away. His thumb began moving slowly behind Kensi's ear. It was a small, seemingly insignificant movement to anyone walking by, but Kensi and Deeks knew differently. The two had been partners so long and mental lovers so much longer than that, that they could communicate with something as simple as a touch or look.

Kensi gulped, feeling a sudden heat rise in her chest. It wasn't a good kind of heat. It was accompanied by a lump that planted itself squarely in her throat. Deeks saw the tears ready to fall.

"Why does she want to see me?" Kensi asked before he could think of a way to comfort her.

"Why not?" Deeks asked, taking one hand from her neck and placing it back on her waist to steady her. "You two became friends right?"

Kensi nodded slightly. Deeks suddenly knew what was wrong.

"Now listen here partner," he said sternly. "This was not your fault."

"But I – "

"No," Deeks interrupted.

Kensi blinked, surprised.

"If this is anyone's fault, its mine," he sighed. "We don't know who took you, but they obviously wanted me and – " he paused long enough to move a curl from her eyes. "And they know the easiest way to get to me is through you."

Kensi frowned, but she knew he was right. They were each other's Achilles heel. Deeks' eyes left her face for half a second to flit to the door to their right. Kensi smiled stiffly and patted his shoulder.

"Let's go see her."

Deeks grinned but the smiled didn't reach his eyes. He helped her through the door where it was his turn to pause. Jamie looked like she was sleeping except for her rapid breathing. Kensi felt his fingers tighten involuntarily around her hand and she squeezed back. He gulped and helped Kensi to a chair by Jamie's bed. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly when she saw the visitors.

"Hey sis," Deeks said leaning over her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Jamie let her eyes slide closed as she inhaled.

Kensi knew the scent she was inhaling, and she was suddenly jealous. At first she wasn't sure why, but it soon began to dawn on her. Deeks' full lips were pressed against another woman's forehead. It was ridiculous of course, to be jealous. Jamie was Deeks' family, but it was the same feeling she got when he was undercover and attached at the lips with that woman in the boathouse. Kensi sighed and leaned forward as Deeks leaned back. He brushed a strand of hair from his sister's face. It was slick with sweat. Jamie looked next to her and met Kensi's eyes.

"Hey Princess," Jamie said with a cheeky grin that reminded Kensi of no one but Deeks.

"Princess?" Kensi asked glancing at Deeks who shrugged and let out a small chuckle.

Then it was Jamie's turn to shrug.

"You just look like a princess."

Deeks barked a laugh.

"Am I that far off?" Jamie asked.

Deeks nodded.

"She is tougher than I am."

"Like that's hard," Kensi scoffed.

Jamie let out a strangled shout of laughter and Deeks rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"So how are you?" Deeks asked Jamie.

"How do I look?" she asked sharply.

"Like hell," Kensi answered.

Jamie grinned.

"That's about right princess."

Kensi wasn't exactly fond of the nickname, but seeing as Jamie was literally on her death bed, she let it slide. Deeks was too worried about her to notice Kensi's discomfort.

"Listen Marty, I'm dying. The last thing I want to talk about for the next two days is my impending doom."

"You're not going to die. The doctors have something," Deeks insisted.

Jamie rolled her eyes and Kensi leaned her elbows on the bed next to Jamie. She turned her blue eyes on Kensi.

"You tell him. He seems to listen to you."

Kensi glanced at Deeks then back at Jamie. Kensi didn't want to believe Jamie was going to die any more than Deeks did, but it seemed inevitable.

"Maybe there is something the doctors can do. We don't really know," Kensi tried then sighed and sat back. "I don't know what is going to happen."

Jamie seemed to grow more pale. Kensi was lost. She didn't want Jamie to die, but what could she do? She still had some of that poison running through –

Her train of thought stopped and she sat straight up, knocking Deeks off the arm of the chair. She had an idea. She jumped up, adrenaline moving her forward on what was shaky limbs before. She bolted out into the hall leaving Deeks and Jamie to stare after her for a moment until Deeks came back to his senses and charged after her. She was halfway down the hall before she started feeling weak. She grabbed the railing on the wall for support, but didn't stop moving forward. She could hear Deeks calling her name, but she rounded a corner and ran straight into the solid chest of Sam.

"Damn, Kensi?" Sam said surprised.

He grabbed her by the shoulders as she bounced off him.

"What's happening?" he was worried but Kensi pulled her shoulders away and ignored the question.

"I have to find the doctor," she said pushing around Sam and continuing down the hall.

In the two seconds it took Sam to decided to chase her down and carry her back to bed, Deeks had run around the corner and run into his back.

"What is she doing?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Deeks said chasing after her.

Sam followed and just as they reached her, Eric came out of a door right into her path. It was a lucky coincidence because before she reached him, she tripped and fell forward. Eric got his hands under her arms just in time. He pulled her up as Sam and Deeks reached them. Deeks turned Kensi to face him. She was still fighting to get away when she grabbed a handful of his shirt. Her eyes were wide. For a moment Deeks actually thought she had gone insane.

"Deeks, find me the doctor. Now."

"Kens what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No Deeks," Kensi growled. "I think I can save Jamie."

Then it was Deeks' turn to have huge eyes. Without another word to her he turned and ran back down the hall.

"Get her back to her room!" Deeks shouted to Sam and Eric.

"There is something wrong with that boy," Sam said shaking his head as Deeks slid around the corner.

No sooner had they gotten Kensi back to her room and the nurses gotten the IV back in her arm did Deeks come charging around the corner into the room followed a few steps behind by the doctor. His face was red and his glasses were askew.

"Mr. Deeks said you needed to see me right away?" he panted.

"My blood is the key to saving Jamie," Kensi said quickly. "She had too much of that poison in her blood, but I only had a little so I'm immune now. It's just like the vaccine for the flu right? They put a little of the flu in you to immunize you. Am I wrong?" she asked.

The doctor took in the information for a moment then nodded.

"You are right."

"So do it," Kensi said sitting up. "Take some blood and make a vaccine for Jamie."

The doctor looked from her face to Deeks' to Sam's, Callen's and Hetty's then back to Kensi.

"We can certainly try," he said with an old smile.

Kensi sighed and laid back and let the nurse take her blood. The staff left the room and Deeks was immediately next to her.

"You are brilliant."

He took her face between his hands and kissed her forehead. She was so surprised she didn't do anything at first. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes and smiled. For a split second Kensi was sure he was going to kiss her right on the lips, but he darted back out of the room.

Kensi swallowed hard. She hadn't been prepared for that. The kiss on the forehead she could handle fine. It was the feelings that flooded her belly when she thought he was going to kiss her she wasn't prepared for. She didn't even notice as Hetty herded the team out to give her time to think. Hetty seemed to understand what their last case had done to Kensi's state of mind. They were pretending to be married after all. Kensi had worn a ring that was supposed to symbolize her eternal love for the man that had just left the room. She had slept in the same bed as him. She had said goodnight to him at the end of the day. She had spent her days with him playing house and after the first day, she couldn't separate the case from her feelings. She couldn't separate Kensi from Melissa. She couldn't separate Kensi's feelings about Deeks from Melissa's feelings about Justin. Of course it was just a case, and it was just undercover work and Deeks didn't really love her and she didn't really love him. Or did she?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! Yay ok well I know this was a pretty short chapter, but it seemed like an apropriate time to stop<strong> **:) PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever! Thanks again!**


End file.
